Sasainn
|- |'Capital City:' || Nummenor |- |'Capital Coordinates:' || 30.751277776257812, 132.890625 |- |'Official Languages:' || Sassnach & English |- |'Government:' • Monarchy | Monarchy His Gracious Majesty User:Esus, King of Sasainn, the land of Georgia, its colonies, overseas territories and dependants |- |'Founding:' | May 2006 |- |'Timezone:' | GMT |- |'Date Format:' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Area:' • Total: | 345 mile diameter. |- |'Population:' | 8,600 |- |'National Anthem:' | Sasainn, the blue |- |'National Motto:' |Si νis pαcεm, pαѓα βεllum, ναε νicτus |- |'National Tax Rate:' |25% |- |'Literacy Rate:' |99.51% |- |'Currency:' | Florin |- |'Information Current as of:' |5th of October, 2006. |} =Introduction= The United Kingdom of Sasainn is a liberal, left leaning, socialist monarchy of Celtic ethnic culture, The Kingom is spread across the Southern Atlantic Ocean. =History= Early History Sassain's main island was settled many hundreds of years ago, and a loose system of clans ruled particular glens and valleys until unification by King Belanor the first. Unification came mainly through agreement as the clans united against external forces. The growth years Until quite recently Sasainn was considered a third world nation of small size and importance. King Esus the first, became ruler when his father stepped down after 50 years on the throne, having seen Sasainn take its first steps to industrialisation. under King Esus Sassain grew quickly, the King had educated himself and the nations administrators on the art of beurocracy and government, they had learnt from those who went before them; what to buy, when to buy it, which resources to import, which improvements to build. At its pre great war height Sasainn had reached the lofty heights of near to rank 2000. With over 60 miles of land and a burgeoning population of 2,800. The NPO At around rank 2,500 the government of Sasainne considered offers to join an alliance. Sasainn after a national vote decided to become an independant nation within the great and glorious NPO. King Esus said; ''"We do this, not for protection or even glory we may expect. But to be part of an empire that is more than just us. To be part of a greater whole for a greater good. We have friends in the NPO and loo to their teachings to further our nation." The Great War At the start of the Great War the attacks came immediately, and the nation was unprepared. Two aggressors each launched 3 cruise missiles and two attacks each sending the county immediately into anarchy. Tax revenue fell immediately and the vengeance plan was inacted. This tactic had served well in the past. When smaller and younger, when nations had attacked Sasiann, by selling a proportion of land and infrastructure in order to buy weapons and retaliate agressors would usually capitulate, but not this time. With the loss in infrastructure, tech and land not only from the attacks but the ill fated vengeance plan the future looked bad, and Sasainn's fate was sealed early on when a third nation, Wickastan, attacked. For the next 6 days Sasainn received 6 attacks a day and 6 if not more cruise missiles. Such death, such destruction wrought havoc on the people, cities, and infrastructure of the country. Worse was to come… Several times for several different reasons, peace was made between with aggressors, but each time a new nation attacked, with vigour and enthusiasm, firing missiles and sending attacks, by the second week of the war, Sasainn could no longer retaliate. Tax collection rate was too low, and the population decimated so that the army was too small to make any difference. King Esus said of the darkest hour "We were not fighting, we were simply dying. Our once great nations now lies in ruins, our troops lost, people impoverished, roads, schools, and hospitals gone. But we must fight on, we have no choice. With every ship that lands on our coasts, every step, every soldier takes on our land, we must oppose them ... Our population is now 490 impoverished war weary souls, down from nearly 2,800. A massacre of unparrellel. This is truely the darkest hour before the dawn. Do not lose hope, look to the east.". Post War Sassain At first it looked hopeless, but the wealth and spirit on which the country was fouded remained. The refugees came back, to open arms instead of accusations, and rebuilding began. The vile aggressors of the CoLUEtion had not destroyed the NPO as was their plan. And very generous support and rebuidling grants were given to Sasainn from NPO nations as reward for loyalty. The railways were renewed and some key highways built. Infrastructure generally was improved and the economy took off. Post war Sasainn was a boom country with the NPO's kick start. The Kingdom has now been expanded to include nearby islands and territories, including; Gough island, the South Orkney Islands, and Tristan de Cuhna (irl names). The nation is now nuclear capable and undergoing an internal debate as to whether to press on with weapon development. =Sassain Royal Government= '''Head of state: King Esus =Royal Edicts= National Wickistani Day Edict The turning point of the war, this day represents the day hope was lost. The people 'celebrate' this day by burning effiges of the Wickistani Imperator and somber rememberance. National War Day Edict Celebration of the last peace treaty signed at the end of the great war. National NPO Day Edict Celebration of the receipt of the kick start millions, general thanks and celebration of the Imperium. Overseas territories Edict Formalising Sasainns ownership over the nearby islands of Gough, South Orkney, & Tristan. Category:Nations Category:NPO